The Potential Breakup Songfic
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: SeamusxLavender set to Potential Breakup Song by Aly and Aj. When Seamus puts Lavender aside to go hang out with the guys, she's pretty fed up, and she leaves. Is this a potential breakup, or makeup?


Title: The Potential Break-up Song

Rating: T

Author: avadakedavra26

Type: Songfic

Pairing: Seamus/Lavender

Prompt: #96 Author's Choice and my prompt choice is "Breakup" (because I felt compelled after hearing this song to write, and why not knock out a prompt)

Disclaimer: I don't own Seamus, Lavender, Dean or Parvati, or Aly and Aj's new song "Potential Breakup Song".

_**La da da la la la  
La da da la la la  
La da da la la la la la**_

Lavender Brown walked into her and her boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan's flat, obviously annoyed.

"Seamus!" she called out

No response, he wasn't home, _again._

She sat down and picked up the latest copy of Witch Weekly and read through it about four times.

She glanced at the clock, 11:15 PM.

"Where and the bloody hell does someone go for four hours?" she hissed slamming the magazine on the table.

She went back into the bathroom and put on her pajamas and pulled her hair into a messy bun on the back of her head.

She stopped when she heard keys hitting the table.

She whipped open the door and charged into the living room.

"Seamus Andrew Finnigan!"

_**It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday**_

He stopped and stared at the girl.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he took of his baseball hat and sat it on the counter.

"What?" he said

"Where have you been, and do you even have a clue what day it is?" she said, her voice rising with every word.

"At Dean's, listening to the match, and it's uh…" he looked at the calendar on the wall and cursed under his breath.

"I am so, so, sorry!" he said, trying to redeem himself.

"This is the third time you have missed something big because of a quidditch match, or one of those stupid reality shows that are on that stupid moving picture box that Dean has, or, or, ugh!" she said, putting her hands to her forehead.

"Lav, please, I'm sorry, okay, look, I'll make it up to you." He said

He walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him away.

"No, Seamus, it's not going to work this time, I've had it." She hissed

_**I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?**_

"I don't know what kind of guy walks out of the house a day after telling his girlfriend happy early birthday and then forgets! Has Dean ever forgotten 'Vati's birthday?" she said, putting her hands on her hips

"Uh, I just kind of forgot, and Dean, I don't know, how do you expect me to know this stuff?" he said, tossing his hands in the air rather dramatically.

"Yeah, whatever." She said, "You know what, I'm done, we're done, later Shay." She said, adding extra sarcasm to her nickname for the boy.

_**The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know**_

"What?" he exclaimed

"Yeah, you heard me, I'm out." She said, walking to the closet and grabbing a duffle bag out of the bottom of the floor.

"No, y-you can't!" he said, grabbing her by the wrist

"Yes I can, watch me!" she hissed, "And let go of me"

She pulled her wrist away from his grip and walked back into the bedroom and shoved some of her stuff into it, zipped it up, grabbed her sneakers, put on her coat and headed to the door.

"What, you can't leave, you're in your pajamas." He said

"Oh yes I can, I'm taking the Knight Bus to Parvati's, end of story Seamus, you blew it and now you're going to have to pay for your actions." She said

She gave him one last look and pulled her bag onto her shoulder and said, "Goodbye Seamus"

She slammed the door.

Seamus stared at the door for what seemed like forever and put his hands to his forehead as she had done what seemed like hours ago.

_**You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living with me**_

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

At Parvati's, Lavender sat Indian style on the couch and poured her soul upon poor Parvati.

"He sits there the day before and at midnight, has the audacity to wake me up to kiss me and tell me happy birthday and then forgets it! Either he is truly as thick as he looks or he's trying to play it up." She said

Parvati rolled her eyes. How many times had she heard a story like that, millions. From Padma, Ginny, Hermione, but mostly Lavender, because she was Lavender Brown, the queen of heart break.

In Parvati's mind, she was either really bad at picking guys, or she was hard to live with.

"Maybe he did forget, I mean he's a guy, that's custom guy for you, I mean, look at Dean, he did it seventh year, and he did it last year." She said

"He does it every other year?" Lavender raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, it's rather curious, don't you think?" she said

"Duh." Lavender said, "Anyway, then he tries to go and play up," She tried to impersonate an Irish accent, " the 'I didn't know, Lav, I didn't.'"

Parvati rolled her eyes, "Again, I'm sorry, but you really need to talk to him, it seems like it would work out if you would just talk to him."

"Oh yeah, talk it out, because you've never fought with Dean before because you guys are just the perfect couple, well you know what sister, some chicks have boyfriends who blow things up, still throw things in the house at age 20 and forget very, very important things!" she said, practically yelling

The door to the apartment swung open.

Dean stuck his head in the door, "Ooh, bad time, I'll just…"

"Leave!" Parvati warned

Dean nodded and walked out.

He then stuck his head back in the door, "Does this have anything to do with…"

"Yes!" Parvati hissed, "Go away!"

Dean again nodded and walked out.

A few minutes later Dean apparated to Seamus's.

"Man, what happened?" he asked, noticing the array of pink, white, and blue T-shirts that were all over the floor from the hallway to the bedroom.

"Hurricane Lavender." Seamus sighed

"Yeah, I kind of figured, I tried to go home and as soon as I put one foot in the door, Parvati is all telling me to get out and I see your girl…"

"Ex, Ex-girlfriend" He sighed sadly

"Okay, Ex girlfriend." He said, "Sitting in pink polka dotted pajamas talking to Parvati, all with her knickers in a twist."

"Oh yeah, you want to know the truth, here I go." He said

Seamus began to tell Dean everything from the birthday thing to her storming out of the house in a hissy fit.

"Harsh" he said

"You said it." Seamus replied

Seamus's face then fell, "Do you think she's ever coming back?"

Dean stifled a laugh, "Yeah mate, just let her settle down, I guarantee she'll be back in your arms by tomorrow night."

"I hope so." He said, running his hand through his hair.

_**We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back**_

_**  
You can send it in a box  
I don't care  
Just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you, I'm better off  
Soon you will know**_

The next day, he was woken up by something jabbing him in the hand.

"My god." He said sitting up to see a black owl staring at him.

It squawked at him and dropped a letter on the sheets.

He unfolded it and read the note.

His jaw fell to the ground, "What the hell!?"

It read:

_Seamus,_

_I need the rest of my things, please send them with Dean next time you see him as I will not set foot within fifteen feet of that house. Just send it with Dean and I'll be fine. And in a few days, guess what? I'm moving in with my cousin, she lives right near Parvati and Dean so I can still keep in touch with them. Once again, send my stuff with Dean, I wouldn't want you to forget._

_Lavender_

He hit the bird on top of the head with the letter and cursed it until it flew away.

He did exactly what Lavender wanted, packing up her stuff in her old Hogwarts trunk, and some various designer luggage that he found in her closet.

A few hours later, he heard the pop of someone apparating into the living room.

"Hold up Dean, I'll be there in a minute." He said

"It's not Dean you idiot." A very familiar voice called back at him

His face fell for the second time that day, "Lavender?"

He walked into the kitchen to come face to face with the girl.

"I want my stuff." She said

"Okay, fine, it's right there." He pointed to it

"Thanks a lot Shay, I mean, Seamus." She said, blushing at her slip.

Seamus smiled inwardly and watched her compact her stuff into the small piece of luggage with her wand.

"I'll be on my way now, have a nice life." She said

"Wait" he called after her

_**  
You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me**_

You can try  
You can try  
You know I'd know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna cry  
So you betta think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly messed up the situation  
That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
Come on!

"What do you want?" she said

"You know you don't mean any of this!" he said

"How do you know how I feel?" she said angrily

"Because, you told me a matter of," he looked at his watch, "Nearly thirty six hours ago that you loved me, and you can't just change it like that"

"Who's to say I can't." she said, dropping her things and putting her hands on her hips.

"Because, you love me, you know it." He said

"I do not love you, anymore that is." She said

"Yes, you do, I will say it over and over because I know it's the truth." He said

"And I'll say this over and over again, Seamus Andrew Finnigan, I do not love you." Lavender said

"Look me in the eye and say that." He said slyly.

Lavender gave him a look and said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, do it, tell me you do not love me." He said, "And look me in the eye."

Lavender looked the boy in the eye and opened her mouth.

She stared at him for what seemed like forever with nothing coming out of her mouth.

She took a look into his blue eyes, his deep blue eyes, feeling herself getting lost in them.

She scrunched up her face and looked away.

"I can't." she said under her breath

"What?" he said, even though he heard what she said

"I can't." she said a bit later

"Still can't hear you." He said

"I can't, Shay, you don't see it, I do love you and, and…" she said, crashing her lips down on his.

He backed her up into the door and kissed her deeper.

_**You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me**_

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please, tell me

This is the potential makeup song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be  
Which will it be 

When the kiss released she looked him in the eye, "I do love you Shay."

"I know it," he said in a fake smug voice and then got serious again, "I made a mistake and couldn't own up to it, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it takes a true man to admit he made a mistake." She smiled, resting a hand on his chest.

"Kiss and make up?" he smiled slyly

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Oh, why not."

With that, he pushed his lips back down on hers and kissed her again.

_**La da da la la la  
La da da la la la  
La da da la la la la**_


End file.
